robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat N
Heat N of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the fourteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on March 17, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.21 million viewers, a decrease of 640,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it fell to second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 13-19 March, behind Journeys to the Bottom of the Sea. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 All Torque vs Crippler All Torque started the battle by charging into Crippler and then barging it against the arena wall. Crippler's axe came down, but caused no damage to All Torque's shell. Crippler came forward slightly, before All Torque slammed them twice in quick succession. Crippler then drifted over the set of arena spikes, which allowed All Torque to charge at them once more. All Torque backed away, and then, as Crippler made its way towards the centre of the arena, All Torque attacked it side on and drove it across the arena and down into the pit. Winner: All Torque Killerhurtz vs Cerberus Killerhurtz made its way towards Cerberus, before stopping, as Cerberus spun on the spot. Cerberus then drove towards Killerhurtz, who slammed its axe down on the head of Cerberus. Cerberus pushed once more, with Killerhurtz firing its axe again as it was forced back. Cerberus then retreated, with its back facing Killerhurtz; Killerhurtz came on the attack and axed Cerberus again, this time causing notable damage, putting a hole into Cerberus' shell. Suddenly, after a short period with little action, Killerhurtz drove away from Cerberus, and as it was turning, drove straight into the pit. Winner: Cerberus Daisy Chopper vs Griffon Daisy Chopper made its way towards Griffon, who didn't move for a couple of seconds. Daisy Chopper's weapon made contact with Griffon, before Griffon used its lifting arm at the wrong moment. Griffon then pursued Daisy Chopper and used its lifting arm again, this time flicking Daisy Choppers weapon over to the other side. Daisy Chopper moved away from Griffon to gets its weapon up to speed, before driving towards Griffon and hitting it again, causing little damage. Griffon lifted Daisy Chopper, who fell onto its caster on the other side. Griffon then stopped for a short period, while one of Daisy Chopper's tyres seemed to jam up. Griffon finally came back to life after a small touch from Shunt, but drove into Sgt. Bash. Griffon got away, but struggled for mobility once more, before suddenly driving forward, and slamming into the arena wall inside Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Griffon got out, but then slid underneath Sgt. Bash and lifted it, but couldn't fully topple it over. Griffon then drove into Dead Metal, and tried to flip it, but Dead Metal sliced into Griffon's lifting arm. Cease was called, and the judges gave Griffon the win. After the fight, the Daisy Chopper team appealed against the decision, and the judges reconsidered their verdict. But Griffon still won by two to one. Winner: Griffon Thing 2 vs Prizephita Prizephita got the first flip on Thing 2, but it stayed the right way up. Thing 2 then reversed into Prizephita and lifted it slightly with its back spike, before running away and then attacking Prizephita side on. Prizephita was turned over, but it self-righted with the boxing glove. Thing 2 attacked once more and slammed into the side of Prizephita, who was nearly toppled again, but this time landed back on its wheels. Thing 2 continued to pressure Prizephita, and charged at it again, toppling it over and ramming it into the arena wall. Thing 2 kept close to Prizephita, and bundled it towards the CPZ as it attempted to self-right. After the scuffle in the CPZ, Sgt. Bash got Prizephita's boxing glove caught on the arena wall. Sgt. Bash torched Prizephita and Matilda came in as well, before Shunt freed Prizephita, who, at this point had become immobilised. Shunt axed it repeatedly, before Cease was called. Winner: Thing 2 Round 2 All Torque vs Thing 2 Both robots charged towards each other, with All Torque clipping Thing 2. The two collided again, before All Torque got under the front of Thing 2 and forced it towards the arena wall. Thing 2 got away and the two danced around each other, with Thing 2 trying to line up an attack. All Torque shoved Thing 2 towards the arena wall again, before Thing 2 decided to try to use their spike. Another short scuffle took place, and the action wandered towards Shunt's CPZ, where Thing 2 suffered from an axe blow. All Torque pushed Thing 2 again, but took damage from Shunt itself, before both robots got away from the CPZ. Thing 2 then got underneath All Torque from the back and lunged it into the arena wall. Both robots met head on again and a short pushing match ensued. Thing 2 slammed into the front of All Torque and then followed it up with a side attack. All Torque narrowly missed an attack from Shunt as it reversed, before Thing 2 fed it into the House Robot again, where All Torque sustained damage from Shunt. Shunt ended up breaking All Torque's radio receiver, immobilising it. Winner: Thing 2 Griffon vs Cerberus Griffon moved slowly forwards, before stopping. Cerberus used this opportunity to attack Griffon side on and push in straight into the pit before it could start up again, before nudging it slightly further in afterwards. It was the quickest battle of the series at ten seconds, and was the quickest ever for four series and two Extremes. It remains the quickest battle not to involve an out of the arena flip, and the quickest battle where a robot pitted the other. Winner: Cerberus Heat Final Thing 2 vs Cerberus The two robots drove around each other to start with, with Cerberus swinging its tail into Thing 2. Cerberus backed away and spun, before Thing 2 got underneath Cerberus and pushed it slightly. Cerberus hung around the flame pit before the two collided into each other. Cerberus forced Thing 2 across the arena, causing one of the side balls to come off. The two scrapped next to the arena wall, before Thing 2 drove at Cerberus and ended up in the CPZ with Matilda. Thing 2 escaped, and after a short period of time, got underneath Cerberus and rolled it over, thus winning the heat. Heat Winner: Thing 2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat N, it was the eighth Pinball Warrior run, featuring Inquisitor Mk. 2. Score: 70 points Trivia *Heat N was the only Heat in Series 3 in which all eight competing teams would feature in another main competition, either future or previous wars. *Heat N featured three robots that would compete in The First World Championship, none of which represented England. *Heat N was the debut of the vertical spinner in Daisy Chopper which, much like the team's other robot with a debut weapon Caliban, got eliminated in the first round. *Heat N saw Cerberus defeat Griffon and break the shortest battles record, and retain it all the way until Series 7. **Cerberus' battle with Griffon and All Torque's battle with Crippler ranked third and equal twenty-first respectively, prior to the reboot which pushed each down to fifth and twenty-ninth. *In this heat, Prizephita's statistics board mistakenly displayed the names of the Rattus Rattus team instead. *Daisy Chopper's statistics board referred to its vertical flywheel as a circular saw or a hammer. *Heat N was the first time in Robot Wars' history where the losing team declared they were going to appeal the judges' decision. Daisy Chopper did not agree with the judges' verdict that they lost to Griffon in their first round battle and informed Philippa Forrester in the post-battle interview that they would be appealing the decision. The decision stood, with Forrester providing the losing team with the judges' notes and scoring sheets from the battle. *For unknown reasons, Heat N was not shown on H2 when they aired Series 3 in early 2016. Instead, Heat M was shown again. However, it was eventually shown on the channel at sometime. *Team Predator and Cerberus would also appear in Heat P of Series 4 with both falling in the first round of the heat. Killerhurtz would also appear in that heat as well, albeit in the Pinball. *This heat was the first appearance of the Adams Family and their successful Wild Thing robot. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of rewriting